


The Shell

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Reverend Amos Howell started to frown after he viewed Supergirl battling one hungry creature near trees in Smallville.





	The Shell

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to frown after he viewed Supergirl battling one hungry creature near trees in Smallville. ''I found you. It's time for supper,'' he said. His eyes remained on Supergirl as she used heat vision to attack any part of the enemy that wasn't covered by a turtle-like shell.  
Amos turned to the creature while it snarled at his foster daughter. He observed it snapping by her every now and then.

Frowning, Supergirl flew to the creature's legs and kicked them repeatedly.

''You can defeat the creature after supper,'' Amos said to Supergirl. His eyes were on her as she turned to him and frowned.

''I'm busy!''

The creature saw Amos and decided to devour him. It approached Amos as the latter's eyes bulged. It raised its claws before they were brought down.

Amos cried out after one side of his body was scratched. He collapsed and winced repeatedly. The preacher's eyes settled on three scratches.

Supergirl scowled at the creature and attacked it another time. Heat vision. Many kicks and punches. She smiled when the creature turned and ran. One glance at Amos before worry filled her eyes. She flew to him. ''I'll care for you.''

''Thanks.'' Amos smiled before he winced again. ''I'm wishing for a shell,'' he muttered.

THE END


End file.
